


Words of Love

by ByronBlack



Series: The Lost Coast [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: Smurf tries to get to know Joel while Baz devices a plan of his own!





	Words of Love

Joel walked out into the kitchen to find Smurf, alone, drinking something pink and alcoholic. It seemed that she was looking out at something. He crept closer to see that Pope was standing outside, naked with a sledge hammer; looking up at the moon. He had sensed there was something off about him when they first met. It was only now he realized Pope was off his rocker.

 

“Is he okay?” Joel asked.

 

“He’ll be fine baby! What are you doing up so late?”

 

“Can’t sleep!” He answered. His mother used to call him her little night owl. “Want some company?”

 

“Sure!” He sat down with Smurf and poured himself a little something as well. He hesitated on whether or not he wanted it, but drank it anyway because he didn’t want to be rude. “Shit, there’s allot of drink in this!”

 

“You’re not a big drinker, are you?”

 

“No. Not really.”

 

“You and Darren seem to have been spending allot of time together lately.”

 

“Well if it seems that way, it’s because we have. But we’re just friends. I swear!”

 

“Of course you are. I know everything that goes on with my boys. Let just make sure that it stays that way!” Smurf said a little menacingly.

 

Joel let out a light chuckle. “You know, you remind me of my mother…”

 

"Are you and she close?" Smurf asked.

 

"No. She -" Joel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "When you have a child, your supposed to put their happiness becfore your own. Always! Somewhere along the way, she forgot that. She got married to this guy..."

 

"Say no more baby!" Smurf said placing her hand over his. She could see the pain in his face. She tried to think of something to say that would offer him some comfort. "If you ask me, your mothers a god damn fool."

 

After that things got a bit hazy. Joel woke up the next morning, face down on the couch in the sunken living room. He gave himslef a whores bath in Smurf’s bathroom and then collected his things from Daren’s room. Daren was still passed out. He thought about waking him to say goodbye.

 

He sat down beside him on the bed, and brush the hair out of his face, like Robert Redford’s in The Way We Were. Then he collected his things and went out the front door.

 

Baz pulled up in his car with his daughter. “Hi Baz hi Leena!”

 

“Hi” Leena said and giggled.

 

“Hey. Leena why don’t you go on inside and give grandma Smurf a big hug!” Baz said. Leena excitedly ran inside.

 

“I’m surprised you're still here!” Baz said.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Joel replied.

 

“You deserve better than him.” Baz said being his usual charming self.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Joel said as he walked off.

 

Baz walked inside to find Surf and the others gathered around Daren.

 

“I don’t trust him!” Said Pope who stood defensively in the corner with his arms crossed.

 

“Well I do!” Said Daren.

 

“Come on Pope, Joel seems cool!” Craig added.

 

“Baz, what do you think?” Smurf asked.

 

“Personally, I think he’s hiding something. I don’t know what. But I’m gonna find out!” Baz answered.

 

“How?” Darren asked.

 

“I have my ways.” Baz answered. Smurf recognized that look on his face. He was going to seduce him.

 

A few hours passed.

 

Joel sat in his bedroom reading when he heard someone throwing pebbles at his window. He looked outside to see that it was Baz. He rolled down the bus’s window. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Throwing rocks at your window.” Baz playfully answered.

 

“Yea I can see that!” Joel sarcastically replied.

 

“Wanna go swimming?” Asked Baz.

 

“I don’t have any trunks.” Joel answered.

 

“Good, neither do I!” Baz said smiling a sly grin.

 

“You're married!”

 

“Yea, so…”

 

Joel paused for a moment. He tried to decide whether he should tell him to fuck off and shut his window or, “Hold on!”

 

Joel shut his window and went outside to join him. He walked into the water, striping naked in a race with Baz. Together they charged into the water and swam out into the ocean until they were waist deep.

 

There was something thrilling about being out there with him in the ocean. Baz swam close. Brushing his cock up against him. Joel tried to resist his charm as he leaned in close for a kiss. God it felt good to hold him. Baz’s kiss sent his head reeling. He felt like the world turned upside down for a moment. Right was wrong; wrong was right! And in that moment Joel allowed himself to feel the pleasure of Baz’s lips upon his own.

 

But then his sense came back to him. Images of Baz's wife and daughter, little Leena popped into Joel’s head. And he felt so guilty. He pushed Baz off him and swam back to shore.

 

“Joel! Hey Joel where you going?” Baz shouted. Once he was back on shore he began collecting his clothes and waited for Baz to follow him. “Joel, what the hell?”

 

“Look, Baz. I can’t do this. I thought I could do this but, I can’t! Not to Daren! And especially not to Catherine and Leena! Maybe you can. But I can’t!” Joel told him.

 

Baz grabbed his arm and stopped him from running off. “Hey, wait! Please. Can you just give me five minutes?”

Joel nodded. “I know you're not stupid. You’ve seen and heard things. This isn’t an easy life. Living one way publicly while secretly living another. It’s why Daren’s the way he is! It’s why we’re all the way we are.”

 

“So what are you saying Baz. You want me to be your little secret? Get a cozy little love shack for us somewhere...” Joel said smiling and leaning in close, as he whispered something nasty into Baz’s ear. “Darren told me about Lucy! That women you’ve been seeing in Mexico behind Catherine's back!”

 

Joel recoiled from him. The look on his face was priceless. Like someone reached down his pants and grabbed those little raisins he called balls. All this time Baz thought he was playing Joel. When in fact Joel was playing him.

 

Joel saw right through Baz’s bullshit and he was gonna let him know his words of love wouldn’t work on him because he knew they were empty promises. He made him from the moment they first met. He was a handsome devil with a silver tongue.

 

Joel smiled a devilish grin and planted a goodbye kiss on baz’s lips, then pranced off merrily; leaving Baz standing naked and dumbfounded on the beach....

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
